1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with fuel injection engines and more particularly with multicylinder engines which include two parallel lines of cylinders and fuel injection pumps which inject fuel into each of these cylinders, for example, a V-8, V-12 or V-16 engine or the like wherein each of the cylinders is supplied with fuel from a respective fuel injection pump. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a unique mechanical arrangement which ensures that each of the fuel injection pumps operates simultaneously and deliver a generally equal quantity of fuel to each of the respective cylinders on each side of the engine.
2. Prior Art
Engines with two pairs of pluralities of aligned cylinders are, of course, well known to the art. Such engines have often been used with fuel injector pumps wherein either a separate fuel injector pump is used for each cylinder or where a separate fuel injector pump is at least used for each line of cylinders. Many rather complicated mechanical arrangements have been tried to provide substantially simultaneous operation of such fuel pumps and to provide that such fuel pumps provide a generally equal amount of fuel to each respective cylinder. The prior art, however, has not succeeded in providing a relatively direct-acting, easy to maintain system which, without the use of complicated linkages, successfully controls each of the plurality of fuel injection pumps to operate simultaneously and to deliver a generally equal amount of fuel to each respective cylinder. The present invention, on the other hand, provides just such a system.